


Mornings

by crowboi



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Self-Indulgent, cause this is gonna be tooth-rottingly domestic and sweet, contact ur local dentist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 01:18:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10911351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowboi/pseuds/crowboi
Summary: The early morning sun rays tickled your face with their warm radiant touch. The room was quiet save for that dreaded alarm clock blasting its loud tune, slowly waking you up from the tranquility sleep offered. Gingerly, you took the small machine in your still warm hands and pressed the stop button. Although you knew you couldn't sleep, the warmth of the bed pulled you closer to the flower-patterned sheets. Beds felt most cozy in the morning.





	Mornings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BisexGhoul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BisexGhoul/gifts).



  
The early morning sun rays tickled your face with their warm radiant touch. The room was quiet save for that dreaded alarm clock blasting its loud tune, slowly waking you up from the tranquility sleep offered. Gingerly, you took the small machine in your still warm hands and pressed the stop button. Although you knew you couldn't sleep, the warmth of the bed pulled you closer to the flower-patterned sheets. Beds felt most cozy in the morning. Recuperating from your sleepy daze, you looked around the room. The room was still a tad dark, the only light source coming from the partly opened blinds. You did not remember leaving them open. You also did not remember falling asleep alone. Although it was a rather nice, quiet morning you still felt like something was missing. Perhaps it was the tickle of his soft red hair. Or perhaps it was the embrace of those arms which always managed to soothe you and give you comfort. The kind of comfort you could fall asleep to and not care if you would not wake up. Or perhaps it was the presence of his entire figure caressing you in this soft bed you both shared. You honestly couldn't decide on what you missed more, but you had a strong feeling it was a bit of all of the above.  
  
Suddenly, a very familiar smell slowly engulfed the room. The kind of smell that tickled your senses and gave you the energy to move on with your day. On the other side of the door of the bedroom, you heard a pair of soft footsteps. You could feel your stomach feeling with different species of butterflies that traveled throughout your veins and reached your heart. The door opened. There he was: Your ray of sunshine, in all of his glory, coffee mugs in his pale hands, soft smile on his angelic face.  
  
"Morning, _____" he said in a soft voice as he closed the door with his foot.  
"Morning, Saeran." He approached the bed and gave you one of the warm coffee mugs  
"How did you sleep?" he asked while taking a sip out of his own mug.  
"Better than other nights. You didn't move an inch last night. No nightmares this time?"  
"Just a really bizzare dream", the corners of his mouth tugged as an amused smile was drawn on his rosy lips, "For some reason, Saeyoung was a llama running around all over the place. At one point, he started chewing on a striped shirt."  
You snorted a bit at this and sipped a bit of coffee. "Would this not be something he'd do in real time though?"  
He laughed a bit putting a hand through his hair.  
"That's pretty accurate". He leaned a bit closer to you and asked. "So, what do you want to do today?"  
You looked a bit at his face, admiring his delicate but masculine features, while he sipped again on his coffee. Monday was usually a free day for you two and a time where you would explore either your passions or the outside world beyond your shared apartment.  
"Well did you have something in mind?"  
"We could visit the new art gallery that opened last week. I heard they have some of the best works there." His tone was rather excited and it's been a while since you two have been to a museum or an exhibit.  
"Perfect", you said with a smile on your face while putting your coffee mug on the nightstand nearby.  
  
His face lit up, his eyes sparkling with anticipation. He put his own mug next to yours and faster than you could count, his hands circled your figure, climbing on top of you holding onto you tightly. His soft lips clashed with yours in a kiss that you felt could've lasted a lifetime and that blew away any sort of sleepiness you may have had left in you body. His lips moved from yours, lining your jaw with butterfly kisses. Suddenly he broke the kisses and looked at you with a loving gaze.  
  
"The fact that I wake up every morning with you by my side makes me wonder what kind of good deeds i had done in my previous life."  
"I've been wondering the same, love."  
  
You put your hands on his face and pulled him in for another kiss. "I love you. And I hope to wake up to you _every_ morning, for the rest of my life."  
"I love you, too. And I hope to brew you a mug of coffee _every_ morning i wake up next to your loving soul."  


**Author's Note:**

> Can you tell this was done on a coffee rush?  
> (This is for my child @Bisexghoul. You should def check her works out on here. She has some mysmes, some akayona, bsd and some teen wolf i think. Her writing is a blessing)  
> thanks for reading and i hope you've enjoyed it!


End file.
